Mothers and Daughters
by MoonLLotus
Summary: Chibiusa resented her mother, feeling as if she were nothing more than a shadow of the Queen. Ikuko had always felt that Usagi was her own little clone. And Kousagi just wanted to be loved. - REVAMPED
1. Ikuko and Usagi

Title: **Ikuko and Usagi**

Genre: Family

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I no own

Note: this is a ONE-SHOT, also I didn't have this beta'd, so beware of errors

* * *

As a mother you always know what you're children are up to, even if they don't realize it. It's because your children take up after you, and you know that they'll do the exact same things that you did.

Take Usagi for example. The clumsiness she experienced until her late teens, her crybaby tendencies, the bad grades, the older boyfriend, the flakiness: all ailments that she suffers from were the same exact things that I did when I was her age. In a way my daughter was my little clone for the longest time. But I knew that one day she'd grow out of it. What I didn't realize was that she did it right before my eyes and I never noticed.

I remember the day quite well. I was hanging the futon out to dry on the upstairs balcony and I could see Usagi and her friends from my perch, they were turning the corner and heading towards the house.

Ami was dressed in various shades of blues, Rei was next to her in reds and purples. They were in the front of the group. In the back was Minako, dressed in orange and white, and next to her was Makoto dressed in green and pink. All four girls seemed as though they had their guard up, scouting the area.

I had the random thought that the four of them looked more like a royal guard rather than a group of teenage girls coming home from the mall. In the very center was Usagi, wearing the white sundress that I had bought her a few weeks ago.

It was in that moment that I realized how regal, royal, and just plain beautiful my daughter had become.

And I suppose it was the way they were dressed, or maybe the way they positioned themselves, that made everything in my mind click because it was then that I _knew_.

From where I stood I could sense the aura of importance surrounding the five of them. They were suddenly so much more than what everyone thought.

Now, over the years I have suspected that Usagi was up to something. I always knew when she snuck out of the house at night. I had always overheard her whispering to her cat, Luna, in hurried hushed tones. She would sometimes come downstairs in the morning, forcing a smile a bit too bright on her face. And sometimes mysterious bruises would be on her body, despite her being clumsy she's not bad enough to hurt herself like that. Too many coincidences were adding up.

I felt proud and scared and so many emotions. I rushed down the stairs and caught her in my arms as soon as she opened the door. Embracing her tightly, just like when she was a little girl.

"Mama? Are you ok? Did something happen?" Her voice was anxious, worried.

"Oh Usa-baby, I just realized just how much I love you." I pulled away from her to get a good look at her face, "My baby girl." I kissed her on the forehead.

Her friends were behind her, looking a bit awkward where they stood, and so I tackled the four of them with a hug as well. Thanking them for being such great friends to Usagi. I did it whether they liked it or not, and then invited everyone in for some cheesecake.

When historians later asked me how I felt when I found out that my daughter was Sailor Moon, later turned Neo Queen Serenity, I'll tell them this exact same story. About how it took me three years since she first became a Sailor Senshi, to finally allow myself to believe it. I'll tell them that despite being a little late with figuring it out, a mother always knewwhat their children were up to, whether they wanted to acknowledge it or not.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**MoonLLotus**: this is my first Sailor Moon fic, so tell me what you thought. Flames are very welcome.

Originally posted: 2/28/08


	2. Serenity and Serenity

Title: **Serenity and Serenity**

Genre: Family

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I no own

Note: this is a ONE-SHOT, also I didn't have this beta'd, so beware of errors

* * *

Chibiusa learned at the tender age of fourteen that it was indeed difficult to be graceful, regal, and elegant when one was jealous of their own mother.

Her mother wasn't _just _her mother, but also the Queen of Earth and the Moon. And not only was Neo Queen Serenity that, but she was also once Sailor Moon. As in _the _Sailor Moon. How can one compare to all of that?

Sure, Chibiusa was Sailor Moon _now_, and sure she was the princess of the Earth and the Moon, but she was nothing compared to her mother. Nothing compared to the wondrous, beautiful, and extremely kind Queen.

After all, there was no real threat out there anymore. The Earth was safe, the universe was safe, the _galaxy_ was safe, all thanks to her mother. And what did Chibiusa do as Sailor Moon? She felt as if she played dress up, she felt as if her mother were playing her the fool, making her train and take lessons from all of the other Senshi.

In her eyes it was ridiculous, pointless, and a complete waste of time. Time that could have been spent with her friends, shopping, flirting with boys, or some other recreational activity.

And maybe that was why—when Chibiusa looks back on her past behavior—she treated Usagi so horribly.

She quickly shook her head at that thought, no. Usagi was the young woman whom Chibiusa admired with all of her heart and soul. Usagi was what her mother was before she married, before she became Queen. It was almost as if Usagi and her mother were two different people.

Perhaps that was another reason why Chibiusa resented her mother so. Neo Queen Serenity wasn't Usagi anymore. Tsukino Usagi had died the moment Neo Queen Serenity was created.

Usagi would have understood everything Chibiusa was going through. _She_ would've understood the drama going on with Helios at the moment, the failing grades, or how Chibiusa was always a ditz around her scouts. _Usagi _would have understood how Chibiusa felt about everything. Because it dawned on Chibiusa, she was exactly like Usagi.

Thus another reason why she resented her mother. Why, at times, there was so much jealousy and anger built up whenever she saw her mother. The now fourteen year old realized that she was nothing more than a fragment of her mother's shadow.

Chibiusa wanted nothing more than to scream as this realization hit her with full force. She wanted to throw a tantrum; she wanted to cry about the unfairness of it all. She wanted nothing more than to be her own person, she was **Serenity Usagi Chiba** she was _not_ her mother!

Of course she had never said a word of this to anymore, not even her beloved Luna P. So, imagine her surprise when her mother, the woman whom she was beginning to see as nothing more than a mere rival, entered her bedroom one late night.

"Small Lady," Serenity stated calmly while sitting on her child's bed, "come, and sit next to me."

The teenager did as she was told, moving away from her vanity, afraid that her mother _knew_. For her mother always knew.

"Yes mother?" Chibiusa asked, long gone were the days of 'mommy'.

"I just wanted you to know, that, as much as I hated it, and as much as I tried to fight it throughout most of my life, I'm an exact replica of my mother too." Serenity's eyes held nothing but kindness. "She used to call me her little clone."

There was silence, and Chibiusa fought the lump in her throat, the one thing she was not was a crybaby.

Serenity took her daugher's hand, "Small Lady, you are your own person. I've watched you grow into someone so beautiful and royal in every sense of the word. I am proud to call you my daughter. And I just want you to know that it's ok to resent your parents Rini, everyone does at one point. Just try to understand your parent's point of view every now and then."

So she did know, and it made Chibiusa feel like dirt to see how kind and understanding she was.

Serenity leaned in and kissed her daughter on the forehead, on her cresent moon, "Now get some sleep darling, tomorrow is a new day waiting to happen." With that the Queen left.

Chibiusa sat there in silence, perhaps she was not exactly as similar as her mother as she had thought. Neither Serenity nor Usagi had ever shown the kind of ugly emotions as she had throughout her entire life.

And maybe that was the real reason why Chibiusa felt such resentment towards her mother. It was because Serenity was the woman whom Chibiusa had always wanted to become, but deep down Chibiusa knew that she would never quite be the daughter her mother deserved.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**MLL**: I don't know why I wrote it, I did it at 1:30 in the morning, and I wanted to do something with Rini since she's not the most loved character in the SM series.

Originally posted: 4/9/08


	3. Usagi and Kousagi

Title: **Usagi and Kousagi**

Genre: Family

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I no own

Note: this is a ONE-SHOT, also I didn't have this beta'd, so beware of errors

* * *

Ikuko and Chibiusa were the first two to arrive at the hospital that morning. Everyone else was still in the process of being on their way, trying to escape from their respective jobs for even the briefest of moments to visit their friend and family member.

Usagi had gone into labor at three in the morning. Mamoru had managed to drop Chibiusa off at her grandparent's home by four, stating that a nine year old should sleep and not be kept in the waiting room of a busy hospital all night. No one had a clue on how long it would take before the new baby would be born.

But now it was nearly the afternoon, and Usagi was allowed to have visitors.

Ikuko knocked on the hospital room's door gently before opening, lest her daughter not be in the idle state of dress.

The room was small, enough room for a few family members to sit. But they wouldn't be able to crowd around, as the Tsukino's were prone do to.

"Mama," Usagi smiled, her face warming at the sight of her oldest daughter, "Chibiusa. I knew you two would be the first ones here."

The blond woman looked tired, but happiness was bursting from her. In her arms was a small bundle covered in pink.

"Where's Papa?" Chibiusa asked as she curiously made her way over to her mother's bedside.

"He went down to the cafeteria for some coffee," The blond woman answered, shifting her hold on the infant in her arms, "Would you like to meet Kousagi?"

"Another one named after you? I had no idea I raised such a narssisstic woman," Ikuko teased, "Will this one look like me this time?"

Her daughter grinned, "You asked the same thing about Chibiusa!"

Usagi's oldest daughter had her blond hair (albeit strawberry blond), and her grandmothers brown eyes. Yet her face was pure Usagi, the child had none of her father's features.

Chibiusa stared at her baby sister, her brows narrowed. "She's so small."

Her comment caused the other two women in the room to laugh.

Ikuko walked up to her daughter's bedside, arms held out for the baby.

Kousagi had a tuft of black hair. Her face was rounder than her older sister's was when she was a baby, and she was smaller than Usagi's first born had been. Ikuko felt a warm love for her on the spot.

"This one will look like Mamoru for sure," She told her daughter.

"There's his confirmation." Usagi teased.

Chibiusa had situated herself next to her mother, a pillow on her lap so that she could hold her new sister after her grandmother was done. She had been waiting nine long months for this moment.

The moment the baby was placed in her lap, the nine year old was in awe. Her mind began to fill up with ideas of what she was going to teach the baby once she was old enough to do things.

Ikuko silently reached for the camera at the bedside table that Mamoru had probably packed in Usagi's overnight bag and had obviously used with photo's of the newest member of their family.

Usagi had one arm around Chibiusa, holding the pillow in place and making sure Kousagi did move from her spot. It was a serene photo, with the sunlight streaming just so from the window.

The photo would later be framed and hung on a wall in the Tsukino's living room.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**MLL**: Kousagi is, in fact, a character. Google her lol. I had honestly forgotten about her up until last night. I also changed Chibiusa's appearance because I've always hated how unrealistic her colors were. No one has pink hair and red eyes, especially with the way her parents looked. I wanted to give her a more realistic feel, something more relatable.

Please review, flames are always welcome.

Originally written: 1/27/12


End file.
